


When I'm Sixty-Four

by girlycards



Series: Maige's Novis-Verse [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Maige's Novis-verse, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: Set in Maige's Novis-verse, after Seras's (presumed) return.
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Series: Maige's Novis-Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	When I'm Sixty-Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maige/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Novis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760917) by [Maige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maige/pseuds/Maige). 



> A surprise gift for Maige, with almost no warning whatsoever who has the same of the "Yellow Submarine" movie I do, apparently.. I am not sorry, and never will be. :’)  
> After Seras’s presumed return in Novis, I’m living out here trying to predict the future, but either way it’s set in a role reversal AU.

Seras was slowly returning to her bubbly, happy self. Lively and cheery. Bright-eyed. And Integra remained the same, although she resisted, she slowly fell back into old patterns.

“I’m a grandma now.”

“I don’t mind.”

Whether or not Integra took the words to heart didn’t matter, Seras could tell Integra was resistant to allow Seras as close again. Perhaps it was insecurity when contrasted with Seras’s youthful face, and even more youthful personality. Soft, simple, sweet. More likely, though, that thirty years without Seras hardened her, and to allow Seras to cross the walls she so carefully surrounded herself with would be an undertaking.

And when evening came, Seras found Integra at her desk. And in Seras’s hand was the phone Integra had given her. And even more so, in her mind, was the perfect plan to pull Integra into old patterns.

A familiar song, from VHS tapes long since hidden in a box in the library, and even more hidden among Seras’s belongings that after years, had finally been touched. Moved around and re-stacked. The concept of setting up the television, VHS player and all seemed like a bit much, even to the immortal vampire.

And, so, Seras came behind Integra, pulling the rolling chair back.

“Alucard!”

“Nope,” she said, pulling it all the way back from the desk.

“Seras.”

Seras hummed, “Get up.”

“Since when do you give orders?”

“Please.”

Integra gave into the vampire’s request, standing. And Seras set down the phone with a bit too much excitement, grabbing Integra’s hands.

“I want to dance.”

“Dance?” Integra raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Yes. Google, play the music.” And when nothing happened, Seras paused, “I still haven’t figured out this whole ‘voice commands’ thing. It seems like a lot of power for humans.” A stray tendril of shadow picked up the phone, pressing the play button.

“I don’t quite understand it either.”

The music started playing, and only a few beats in Integra’s eye blinked in recognition, and looked back at Seras’s eager eyes.

“Seras.”

_ “When I get older losing my hair _

_ Many years from now _

_ Will you still be sending me a Valentine? _

_ Birthday greetings, bottle of wine.” _

Seras’s hand brought Integra’s up, and the other to her waist.

“You’re about 500 years too old for this.”

Seras didn’t reply, pulling Integra towards her, leading, albeit awkwardly. And this time, Seras sang along. Faint memories stirred in Integra of evenings spent watching Yellow Submarine for the umpteenth time with Seras. Hours cherished away from the desk she found both rewarding and exhausting. And the times she spent learning to dance for events.

_ “If I'd been out till quarter to three _

_ Would you lock the door? _

_ Will you still need me, will you still feed me? _

_ When I'm sixty-four?” _

Seras’s and Integra’s steps both sped up to match the tempo, Integra finding the rhythm with more ease than her vampire counterpart. Seras flashed her fangs half-jokingly at the ‘will you still feed me.’

_ “You'll be older too _

_ And if you say the word _

_ I could stay with you.” _

And with ‘I could stay with you’ and the accompanying beats, Integra spun Seras out and back, finding the rhythm much easier than her vampire counterpart.

_ “I could be handy, mending a fuse _

_ When your lights have gone _

_ You can knit a sweater by the fireside _

_ Sunday mornings go for a ride _

_ Doing the garden, digging the weeds _

_ Who could ask for more?” _

Seras let Integra lead, changing the steps and holding close as they moved around her office. It was not by any means glamorous, but lovely just the same. Steps came with more ease as they moved, slowly finding the pattern of movement across the room. And this time, following a soft chuckle, Integra sang with Seras.

_ “Will you still need me, will you still feed me _

_ When I'm sixty-four?” _

Seras smiled, leaning up to Integra as they came close again, almost close enough to kiss, but not enough. Either way, Integra’s singing was something to be treasured. A treat.

_ “Every summer we can rent a cottage _

_ In the Isle of Wight, if it's not too dear _

_ We shall scrimp and save _

_ Grandchildren on your knee _

_ Vera, Chuck, and Dave.” _

When she swung out again and returned, Seras took the lead, hands switching places as they came back together.

_ “Send me a postcard, drop me a line _

_ Stating point of view _

_ Indicate precisely what you mean to say _

_ Yours sincerely, wasting away.” _

Seras’s lead was more clumsy, but Integra let her, pulling them back across the room towards her desk. Seras’s singing was far more serious-sounding, following the tune more carefully as they came closer.

_ “Give me your answer, fill in a form _

_ Mine forevermore, _

_ Will you still need me, will you still feed me? _

_ When I'm sixty-four?” _

Seras’s face was a bright smile as the song came to its conclusion, pulling Integra into a close hug, looking at her.

“Good mo-evening, Integra.”

“Seras,” her voice was calm. Oh, how time had changed them (or in Seras’s case, hardly changed her), but their relationship remained the same. “You make me look like a cougar. A cradle-robber.”

“More like a grave-robber,” Seras said, not quite getting the idiom, “A cougar?”

Integra chuckled again, “I’m old, Seras.”

“And I’m about 520 years older than you, and you’re not 64 yet, so don’t worry!”

“You don’t look it, Seras. Look at me. Grey hair. Wrinkles.”

Seras sighed, a serious look taking her face, “And even so, I will be here. I returned, Integra,” she kissed Integra’s cheek. “Even since you choose to remain human, I will stay here with you. I will carry you around when you can’t walk, and help you with everything!”


End file.
